


Surprise baby (pls it's not an actual baby-)

by SimRed



Series: Kunimi rarepairs [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Captain Kindaichi Yuutarou, Fluff, Kunimi Akira is a Little Shit, Kunimi's and Kindaichi's friendship is cute y'all, M/M, Matsukawa Issei is a great boyfriend pass it on, Sleepy Cuddles, Surprising your bf after a game be like, They are literate so in love and I'm gonna cry, Third Year Kindaichi Yuutarou, Third Year Kunimi Akira, Vice captain Kunimi Akira, they are best friends your honor, they are in love your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimRed/pseuds/SimRed
Summary: Third year Kunimi and Kindaichi have their first game as captain and vice captainAt the end of the game there's a surprise waiting for KunimiWhat or who is that surprise tho?
Relationships: Kindaichi Yuutarou & Kunimi Akira, Kunimi Akira/Matsukawa Issei
Series: Kunimi rarepairs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188641
Kudos: 2





	Surprise baby (pls it's not an actual baby-)

"Akira get up" "Shut up Yūey just a bit more" "I already let you sleep another ten minutes so get up or we'll be late" Kindaichi could hear the blanket being moved and Kunimi slowly making his way down the stairs so he concentrated back on not burning their breakfast. The two had their first official game as captain and vice captain and it was against Karasuno, the two had spend weeks coming up with ideas for a starting lineup and how to block or receive their attacks. They had two first years and two second years plus themselves in the starting line up. Kunimi was not excited for the game but Kindaichi was extremely fired up and Kunimi had been suffering with him for the last few days. A beautiful timeskip to after the game because I am too lazy for everything else and just wanna get to the point Kunimi flopped onto the ground the moment the game ended, he hasn't ran that much and long since God knows when. "Kageyama. I fucking hate you",he stated when Kageyama came over to help him up. "Akira stop lying you don't actually hate him you are just hungry" "I hate you too Yūey. I told you it wasn't a good idea and that mine would be better" "Now now Kunimi I think it was a nice game" "I hate you too Hinata. You and your damn quick reflexes and high jumps" "I'll take that as a compliment" "You better do so" "Kunimi-san are you okay?" "Oh I'm fucking great" "Uhm just ignore him for now. He'll be okay in a bit" "Kunimi-chan! Kindaichi-chan!" "No, why is he here I told him to fuck off and not come here" "Akira by now you should know he won't listen to us" There was some mumbling from Kunimi who had finally proceeded to sit up and was now glaring up at Oikawa. "Kindaichi-san do you know that guy" "Of course we do. Why else would he call our names like that" "How do you know him? Isn't he like one of the best setters?" "He was our old captain you idiot. We were in middle and high school together" "Oh, who's that other guy. He's been looking at you the whole time" "What other gu-Issei" "Surprise Akira" "You fucking asshole knew about it but didn't tell me" "Yes" "I hate you so much" "No you don't" Once the team had packed everything up, showered and changed they left the building and saw four people waiting for them in front of the bus. "Kunimi-chan. Kindaichi-chan. Great game you played I'm proud of you" "I told you to not come here" "Now now Kunimi-chan. You should really eat something before you commit a crime" "I will commit a crime no matter if I ate or didn't" "The chances of you commiting it when you aren't hurngy anymore is low so I'll pay for all of your food. We are going to that ramen place so all of you get in the bus and sleep we have an hour ride before us" Despite not really knowing oikawa everyone listened and entered the bus mummering about things, in the end only Kunimi, Kindaichi, Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Hanamaki and Matsukawa were outside of the bus. "You two really played a great game, you did some pretty good feints Kunimi and you broke through the blocks nice and smooth Kindaichi" "Well duh we trained it" "That's right now get on the bus the others are waiting" The six of them entered the bus and Kunimi immediately walked to the back of the bus and sat down in his usual seat far away from the others and comfy. "Hey baby" "You didn't tell me you were coming here" "Well yes it was a surprise" "You are mean" "Now now. You should sleep before you actually commit a crime" "I want an apology kiss first" "Sure thing" Kunimi immediately relaxed into the touch to his cheeks and softly sighed when their lips touched, he really did miss this. The two hadn't gotten to see eachother a lot due to their schedules so this was their first kiss in a few weeks. Once Matsukawa pulled away from the kiss and removed his hands Kunimi relaxed into his seat and closed his eyes leaning his head on Matsukawa's should. "Have a nice sleep. I'll wake you up when we arrive", Matsukawa said kissing the top of Kunimi's head. Kunimi just have a soft nod and drifted off into a nice sleep. Another timeskip to after they all ate because I'm still lazy and it is now 5am Everyone left the ramen place after complimenting the food and thanking Oikawa for paying. "Take care Akira" "You too Yūey" And with that the big group entered the bus again while Kunimi stayed with Matsukawa who's apartment was right around the corner. "Issei I don't wanna walk" "It's not even a ten minute walk" "Still my legs hurt" "Come on just those few minutes, I'll bring you breakfast in bed tomorrow" "Fine, but you have to make pancakes" "Of course" So that's basically how Kunimi found himself wrapped up in a big blanket while Matsuakwa was blow-drying his hair, it was such a nice feeling. "Akira did you text your sister that you are staying with me" "I forgot" "You should do that" "I'm pretty sure Yūey already told her" "If you say so. I'm not the one getting scolded by her" "Neither will I get scolded by her, also are you finished soon I wanna sleep" "I was actually just finished" "So we can sleep now?" "Yes we can sleep now baby" Matsukawa put away the blowdry and tackled Kunimi onto the bed and pulled the blanket over himself too before wrapping his arms around Kunimi's small waist and pulling him closer, they definitely needed to do this more often, it was so comfortable and warm.

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHHH  
> I believe in third year Kunimi and Kindaichi supremacy so this had to be done


End file.
